


狂徒

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: ！两人均已婚！婚内出轨有





	狂徒

佐助这次是来找鸣人谈正事的。他路过宇智波宅的时候脚步只是顿了一下，踩进了路灯投射在地面的光圈中，也许是那一瞬间的温热让他重新抬起了腿，而后直奔着火影塔去了。

他推门进来的时候鸣人正坐在座位上打瞌睡，手托着他好似有千斤重的脑袋，一晃一晃地快要砸到桌面上。佐助的目光四处游移了一番，最终随着他站定的动作也悉数落在了鸣人的身上。他知道那个家伙根本没有睡着，而因为某种特殊的缘故，他们能够互相感知到对方的查克拉，所以佐助断定鸣人知道自己已经来了，却没有睁开眼睛。

他不想见我。这是浮现在佐助脑海中的第一个念头，这个想法很可怕，但要说起来却也不会让人觉得奇怪，或者说，他们之间发生点超出常人预料的状况都不是什么稀奇事，连小樱都说，你们两个这么多年了，关系还是这么好。

不，佐助心里默默地反驳他的妻子，他和鸣人的关系早就已经不一样了。

鸣人挤弄了几下他的眼睛，接着缓缓地睁开，而这无比漫长的半分钟里佐助没说一句话，他只是安静地站在一旁，看着七代目火影的一切举动，沉默的眼神里除了轻微的鄙弃还有点别的什么。

“啊，是佐助啊。”鸣人的声音有点模糊，像在嘴里含了一口水，这种说话方式让佐助莫名感到不爽，他喜欢单刀直入，于是走近了一些，“这是我从雷影那里拿到的。”

“雷影？唔，让我看看。”鸣人勉强打了个哈欠，慢腾腾地站起身，伸手摸索了一下自己的御神袍，接着佐助就看到他从某个不知名的口袋里翻出来一支笔，一副真的打算仔细研究的样子。

这一次佐助带回来的是一封书信，内容十分特殊，鸣人大概从头到尾都看了一遍。原先模糊的神智随着字眼表达的含义进入脑海而逐渐清晰了起来，他提高了声音念着书信中的内容：“我曾经在雷光岛发现了一棵……等等，雷光岛？”

“嗯，雷之国管辖区域内的一个小岛，没什么人居住。”佐助点点头，他指着信上的一行字，“你看这里。”

“呃……”

与其说这是一封书信，不如说是一份遗书。一个被断定为精神失常的忍者将死前看到的景象用白纸黑字的形式叙述了出来，整篇看下来却离奇得好似一个传说。鸣人无语地看着信中最后一行写下的警示——阅后请务必将之付诸一炬——这种说法事到如今已经没有多少人在用了吧？一个精神失常的忍者会写下这样的提示？

鸣人揉了揉刺痛的太阳穴，头也不抬，用公事公办的口气问道：“我说，这东西可信度有多高？雷影给你这个做什么？”

“……”佐助看着他，眼神有些复杂。

鸣人不知道从那道目光中读出了什么，他往后缩了一下：“我是说，你在调查辉夜的事，雷影为什么会知道？”

“你以为只有我在行动吗，”佐助冷淡地看着鸣人，“多少人虎视眈眈的秘密……”他深吸了一口气，敲定了一个结论，“战争还会再次出现。”

“等等……”鸣人打断他，“我快跟不上你的思路了，我还有点乱，等我先理理的说。”

佐助不动声色地看着他，挺了挺有些僵硬的背。

这封书信着实诡异，老实说佐助也认为现任雷影如此横插一脚显得有些别有用心。这位已经死去的忍者尸体没有人见过，按照雷影的说法，他在雷光岛看见了一些不寻常的景象，回村之后逢人便说自己看见了结满辉夜姬曾经吞下的果实的上古神树，因为没有人相信他的说法，此位忍者又一次前往了雷光岛探寻真相，最后被尾随的当地强盗所杀。

或许被云隐村的忍者粗鲁地判定为精神失常，也是他们为了掩盖真相的做法。没有人会相信疯子的话，除了一些暗地里渴望得到一切、已经走到了绝路上、不放过任何一点线索的人。

这个结局平淡得让人觉得匪夷所思，甚至有些不寒而栗。连鸣人也不由得打了个冷战，他和佐助对视了一眼，后者收起书信放进内衬的兜里：“暗地里还有很多人。”

鸣人的眼神有些黯淡，佐助见他的样子不由得嘲讽地勾起嘴角：“现在你知道了，不是所有事都会如你所愿。”

“啊、不……我没那么想过，”鸣人的声音低下去，他坐着的转椅往前滑动了几步，被卡住的齿轮阻止了椅子的继续前行，椅轮滑行时与地面摩擦的声音几乎盖过鸣人接下来要说的话，“至少我现在同意你的说法，佐助，你以前是不是说要想重新开始就得先结束？”

佐助挑眉：“我没这么说过。”

鸣人举手投降：“你少来，以前你就是这么说的。”他顿了一下，“只是现在……我也多少能够理解了，理解佐助你的做法。”

“鸣人，不要越活越过去。”佐助的瞳孔收缩了一下，那样的话让他回到了什么也不懂却信誓旦旦的十七岁，他讨厌鸣人总是怀念那些事，“那些事已经过去了，现在想悔改不觉得太晚了么？”

“不是悔改，我只是觉得佐助没有错，”鸣人说道，“你其实一直都觉得自己没有错，只是你说自己输了，所以选择了另外一条道路。”

鸣人放软了语气，他温和的口吻好像能融化世间许多的恨与愤懑，从前佐助也被这样的话和这样真诚的表情打动，但是现在他只觉得窝火，想到对方曾经不顾一切地冲过来和他的那惊天动地的一场决斗，竟然说来像是儿戏。因为从那个时候到现在，他们并肩行过的那么多路都好似荡然无存再也寻不到踪迹，说到底谁都没有得到教训而发生改变，更不如初代目说的那样，他们拥有了一个与前一代不同的结局。

他们的如今又和先辈们有什么不一样？一个做着浪迹天涯的末裔忍者，一个坐在火影的位子上忧国忧民，再也不是从前为了一件事就可以热血上头，莽撞到什么也不管就可以冲出去大干一场的少年人。他们除了彼此更多了其他要守护的东西——他们平和的婚姻，他们美满的家庭。

也许只有他们一去再也不会回来的飞鸟般的青春可以赖给时间，是时间改变了容貌和性格上的一切，那个英勇无畏的年纪潇洒起来就像个神话，可他们好像都在倒退，忏悔中想要退回十七岁，退回凡事莽撞鲜血淋漓的无知年龄。

佐助有些麻木地想着，如果连鸣人也不愿意作出改变，那么他的这些努力又算是什么。在外的三年时间让他看到了太多他从前没有留意的东西，为了一己私欲和骨肉争得鱼死网破、因为世俗而无法和天边的爱人相恋、受到黑暗的驱使而走上歧途的年轻忍者。他睁大了眼睛，镶嵌着瞳孔的洞窟闪过了黎明前的曙光，他是第一次在用自己的双眼看待这个傲慢而无礼的世界，见过的苦乐却忽然让他变得温柔，体贴到想要为这个世界做点什么，送给这个鸣人想要守护的世界一份美妙的礼物。

“那么你是承认自己做错了？承认自己不该对这个世界抱有那么多美好的幻想？”佐助尖锐地发问。

鸣人迎上他的目光：“我不知道，但至少我不会是永远正确的。”

“……”

“人可不能一直称心如意的说，我总是在想自己活得是不是有点太顺了，现在已经得意到连佐助你都察觉了么……”鸣人说道，“话又说回来了，你为什么要一直抓着这句话不放？”

佐助叹了一口气：“你不需要知道原因。”

鸣人愣了一下，眼神忽然黯淡下去。他们都沉默了很久，最后七代目笑了一下，慢慢地说：“那么今天就到此结束吧，佐助没有其他重要的事情的话我就要回去了。”

他说着从已经坐热的座位上站起来，佐助一语不发，他看着鸣人收拾自己的东西——把乱糟糟的书桌整理好，套上一件挡风的大衣，把椅子推进桌子的U型凹槽内，最后佐助注意到了那杯一直放在鸣人桌子上没有动过的茶水。

它冒着热气，不知道再过多久就会被彻底放凉，沏它的主人大概原本打算和他一起坐下来，叙旧一般地聊一些往事，一些他们都感兴趣的，然后再一起回家。

说到底他们做点什么都比现在要好。佐助往后退了一步，因为鸣人正摇晃着身体朝他的方向来了，他像个舵盘失灵的船，开在水上风吹浪打地不断摇摆，天降暴雨的日子里仿佛是他给自己灌下了许多酒精液体，强迫自己驶离原本的轨道。

“我今天来找你是为了这封信，”佐助也说，“你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

“啊……”鸣人停下了脚步，他站在佐助的正对面看着对方，深深地吸了一口气，“你难道是觉得有暗僚从中作梗吗？虽说不排除这样的情况，但我想雷之国不会那么做至于具体原因——抱歉佐助，我今天实在没有精力再和你说这些事了……那么就等到明——”

“你在等我回来。”佐助打断了他的话，十分肯定地说着，语气平淡又笃定到仿佛在描述天气，“不是吗？你不想和我讨论这个，那你又为什么要等我回来？”

鸣人摇晃了一下，而佐助却锐利地捕捉到了他眼神上的失守，那受伤般的眼神中充满了让人急欲进攻的破绽，佐助只要一个箭步上前，压住他的肩膀，再一言不发地盯着他，那句他想要的答案就会从鸣人的口中长出来。

佐助皱着眉看他，鸣人回避了他的眼神：“我……不是在等你回来。”

错了，佐助心里留下一声叹息，这不是他想听到的那句话。但真要佐助去讲他想要听到什么，佐助不知道，这个念头很快占据了他脑海中的大半面积，引诱其他的杂念夺路而出。脑袋发热的感觉几乎前所未有，那只摇摆的帆船朝他撞来，而佐助能做的就是张开他的手臂接住所有飞溅的浪花。

“你喝酒了？”佐助皱着眉问，“什么时候的事？”

“啊……中午？还是晚上？”鸣人低着头，手臂撑在佐助的肩膀上，他的表情有点扭曲，“呃、我有点犯呕。”

佐助不说话，只是看着鸣人的神色从挣扎到最终放弃。对方抬起头，眼神有些迷茫，佐助只是安静地站着，垂下眼盯他的唇看。他不知道为什么鸣人的嘴唇看起来相当柔软，喉头滚动两下，只觉胃里一下涌出味噌拉面的味道，好像回到了十二岁——什么也不懂的两个男孩子误打误撞地亲上，这件事居然一直被他记恨到了现在这个年龄。

佐助想，他大概的确记恨了鸣人这么多年。

“你该回去了。”佐助轻轻地说。

鸣人忽然抬起头来盯着他，没有任何表态，也更加没有征兆，他就是这么将自己的吻送了过来，好像渡了一口气给对方，喘息未定的呼吸也融化在了他们相缠的舌尖。

那是一个货真价实、绝无遗憾的吻。

“唔……呃、等——！”

鸣人的反抗被佐助抓在手里，他不带任何犹豫地扣住火影的肩膀，重新吻了过去。佐助有些孩子气地心想这算是我扳回一局，一来一去，我和他扯平了。

可他的渴求又应该从哪里算起，真的要得到满足，又要从哪里弥补？佐助的大脑当机了一秒，潜意识里仍然不肯输的倔强念头令他迅速掌握了当下的主动权，他微微眯起眼睛观察鸣人的表情，并且也知道对方和他现在想的都是一件事。

我想要他。

这是一个无论如何都不该出现、但又自然而然地蹦进了两人脑海的问题——成年人的脑子在白天清晰地思考家国大义，在黑幕降临的夜晚看到钟表上扭曲的走针，想到的只有对方两个人。

这么做真的合适吗？

鸣人拽着佐助的衣袍，对方仅剩的手臂动作熟练地撕扯他的上装，那件象征着七代目火影的御神袍瞬间就被塞到了鸣人的身下。

佐助揽着鸣人光滑的后颈与他又接了一个吻，手往下滑，掐住鸣人的乳尖狠狠拧了一把，火影吃痛的呼喊被烈火般的吻堵了回去，他的身体条件反射地向后去躲，被佐助眼疾手快地扶住。

“等等、佐、！”鸣人在接吻的空挡好不容易挤出来一句话，“先等等……在这里不太好吧我说？”

佐助不耐烦地看了他一眼：“没人看到吧？”

“不是这个问题！”鸣人瞪了佐助一眼，“这可是火影办公室啊！”

“那你想去哪儿，回家？”佐助嘲讽地勾起一个冷冷的笑，“如果真的觉得良心不安，那就好好配合赶紧把事情解决。”

话音刚落，鸣人感到光裸的腿部一凉，他下意识预感不好，低头看去，果然是冰凉的紫色须佐卡在了他的大腿根部，指尖只是微微用力陷了进去，这样的场景光是看着都会让人觉得色情。

男人在这个时候向来脑子不如身体灵光，视觉上的刺激很快映射给生理系统，所带来的结果就是鸣人现在几乎浑身赤裸地被佐助圈在怀里，他坐在平日办公的桌几上因为一个吻微微发颤，下身性器硬得厉害。

“那就早点结束，”鸣人咕哝着吻他，“已经很晚了，你还要回家的吧？”

须佐掐着他的腿抬高一些，露出身后正在收缩的入口，佐助硬着下半身将自己挤到鸣人的两腿之间，挺腰摩挲对方的腿根，他发热的性器也蹭着鸣人的那根东西。

佐助喘息一声：“我没有这么打算。”

“唔？”鸣人和他拉开一点距离，“既然回来了，为什么不回家看看？”

佐助盯着他的脸神色复杂，鸣人也回以一个奇怪的表情。黑发的男子忽然笑了笑，慢慢地说：“我们正在做什么，你不是很清楚吗？”

“呃……唔！”鸣人痛呼一声，那是佐助原先扶在他腰间的手捅了进来，毫不留情地四处探寻，按压着柔软的内壁。那种被撑满的饱胀感不会令人好受到哪里去，鸣人直觉这是来自宇智波佐助的报复，他哽着脖子往里吸气，“你……你轻一点。”

“还是你想假装不知道？”佐助问他，手指抽了出去，结束了那迅速又敷衍的扩张行为。他解开自己的裤链靠过来，“那就尽力维持一个好火影的形象吧，鸣人。”

话音刚落，佐助硬闯了进来。鸣人想说的话一下子被暴力地塞回腹中，身体因为粗暴的插入而瑟缩了一下，他仰着脸小声吸气，嘴里发出嗬嗬般的呻吟。

“痛……痛死了！”鸣人抱怨着说道，但他还是抓紧了佐助靠近时的肩膀，他的手指像是钩子，把对方黑色的衣袍攥在掌里。

佐助没说话，他只是强硬地把性器塞入那个温暖干涩的地方，没有对鸣人的挣扎作出任何回应。

等到佐助完全进入，鸣人早已痛到浑身发抖。他的身体呈防御姿态，双腿不可控制地夹紧，又被卡在腿部的须佐制着不能动弹。

佐助将他牢牢压在火影的办公桌上，鸣人向后曲起的脊背撞到那盏茶杯的杯身上，哗啦一声连同其中的液体一块翻了出来，稀稀拉拉地洒在皮质的转椅上。鸣人为这动静惊呼一声，佐助却忽然用力地将性器抽出，复又狠狠地顶了进去。

“唔、嗯……佐助！”鸣人呼喊了一声他的名字，伸手捞抱住了佐助的脖子，吻就不偏不倚地落在他藏在发间的耳朵上。

他们闹出的动静足够大，如果门口站岗的警卫还没有下班的话一定能听到里面的人在做什么。而鸣人显然无暇顾及这些，他因泪水而迷蒙的视线里只有佐助，他知道自己现在只看得到佐助，跟他们犯下的罪无关，只是因为一直以来他都是这么做的——看见佐助，抓住佐助，抱紧佐助。  
“我、我啊……感受到了……”鸣人被顶得话也说不完整，来不及咽下的唾液全蹭到了佐助的衣服上，还有一些和眼眶中涌出来的液体混在一起，鸣人在与佐助接吻时尝到了它的味道，咸且温热。

佐助的动作微微一顿：“什么？”

鸣人喘了两口气，露出一个满意的笑容：“佐助的一切，我都感受到了。”

说着他又献上自己的吻，那个一贯喜欢与他对着干的黑发男子难得顺从地低下头，十分从容地接住了他送来的亲吻，柔软得仿佛一场酣畅的长梦，梦里他们年少相识、青年壮志，老时仍然相爱。

可现在呢？佐助在接吻的间隙微微睁眼去看鸣人的表情，早已不是少年样子的七代目火影显得如此青涩，他拧着眉急切地想要自己的回应，双腿和手臂一齐缠上来，抓着他不放开。就好像刚才吻里吃下腹的梦不是梦，是年轻相爱的真相，是暮年犹然后悔的谎言。

佐助单手拢住了发颤的鸣人，他的胸膛贴着他的胸膛，从此身体发肤每一寸痛与悲都连在一起，背后射来的一支锐箭就这么穿过了他们此刻相连的心脏，最后的求救谁都能听到。

他说我感受到了佐助的一切，可鸣人说的一切到底又是什么呢？佐助低下头，将额头抵在鸣人汗湿的肩膀前，姿势别扭而幼稚，但鸣人却心头大震般地瞪大了眼睛，而后慢慢地伸出手抱住了这个与他如此亲密的男人。

“佐助？”鸣人小声地喊他的名字，“喂喂，这个姿势……你是小孩子吗？”

“闭嘴，吊车尾的，”佐助平静地反驳他，“如果你不想让我现在就揍你的话。”

鸣人闻言一愣，竟然荒唐地笑了起来，可是他又收紧手臂，围住了佐助的脸颊。也许他们应该感到后悔，在这样的年纪犯下了不可饶恕的罪行却不知悔改，甚至变本加厉地愈加温柔，温柔地对待他们脑海中那个狂乱的梦境，温柔地对待这个或许从来就不平等的世界。

曾经他们背道而驰，如今依然身心相连，这就是他们永不悔过的证明——不需要再打破什么，不必如年少时那般朝着壁垒狠狠出拳重击，而只是在残垣断壁中保护他们剩下的东西，他们的无知，他们的轻狂和他们永不对彼此熄灭的情火。

不再需要更多的话，鸣人笑起来，他只是说，遇见你真高兴。

FIN.


End file.
